Tinged With Pink
by Jayne-Aural
Summary: Jin and Fuu are happily married, but Fuu can't stop wondering about Mugen's fate. Intimate and cozy, with a rude interruption later on. RnR kthnx
1. One Lazy Morning

Fuu rolled over, and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hello," came the reply.

"Oh...hi," Fuu muttered sleepily. Silky black strands of hair covered the opposite pillow, and Fuu smiled. A pale, gentle hand stroked her cheek, and a small, reserved smile grew on the face across from her.

"Jin, I can't believe you got these three days off," Fuu grinned.

"We've had these lazy mornings, just lying here doing nothing for hours..." she mused as she sat up on the side of the bed.

"Hm," came the amused response. Fuu laughed.

"Is that all you're going to say? That's all you ever used to say, I remember.." Her face turned to a warm, pleasant expression.

Silence. "Yes, I remember also." Jin's voice cut clear through the brisk morning air. Fuu flopped back down on the bed, positioned happily on her stomach, propping up her face with her hands.

"Can you believe it's been five years?" she wondered aloud, running her fingers through Jin's luxurious tresses, the color of blackest night passing over her palm, cool to the touch.

"No.. I can hardly believe it myself," he mused, almost a whisper. Jin rocked over to his side, facing his wife. "Do you.. ever wonder what's happened to Mugen?" Fuu asked suddenly and cautiously. The samurai pursed his lips thoughtfully, then shook his head.

"No," he replied.

"Oh," Fuu breathed.

"Okay, well, never mind. I just..." she quickly flustered, then calmed when a hand came to her arm.

"Do you?" Jin asked firmly, with concern in his eyes.

"...Sometimes," Fuu reluctantly replied.

"Hm," was Jin's judgment.

"I guess.. he's probably still getting himself in all sorts of trouble..." the young woman concluded with a small, disgusted sigh. A life full of whores and liquor, hard and fast, was the recipe for Mugen's paradise.

"If he isn't dead already," Jin added.

"An awful thought, but more than likely," Fuu mentioned, staring off into space.

"Anyway, it's wonderful to spend these long mornings here, just ... relaxing," she said as she stretched.

"I miss you during the day." The samurai grinned, a rare sight. Of course, Fuu had quite a few rare occasions here at home with Jin. He was different sometimes, and often just when she thought he was entirely predictable. Fuu rested on her back, and the two gazed at the ceiling for a time. Jin sighed. Fuu turned to him, and he took advantage of the opportunity. Embracing her gently, the samurai kissed her; first on the forehead, then moved to her mouth, kissing her methodically and passionately. Entwined, the two quickly fell asleep.

---


	2. Hesitant News

Jin awoke to the sweet smell of dango frying in the kitchen. It swirled throughout the house, and the samurai smiled. Fuu was very talented. She had learned to make every dish they ate in this house, all by herself. The more Jin pondered on Fuu's lack of parents, the more her development amazed him. Of course, he couldn't say the same for himself. All he had done was learn a bit of discipline and all the rest of the delights and headaches were merely inherited from others.

Propping up a pillow, Jin sat up in bed and stared at the ceiling. He inhaled deeply, taking in the delicious scent, then exhaled, releasing any damper on his high expectations for today's breakfast. Fuu poked her head around the doorframe and smiled brightly.

"Would you like some dango? I have a whole plate, freshly made," she announced. Upon seeing Jin turn to get up, Fuu immediately waved a disapproving hand at him. "Don't get up! I'll bring it to you. Just give me a minute..." Her voice trailed off into the kitchen. Jin smiled slightly to himself, and pulled the covers over his lap for comfort. Soon, Fuu floated into the bedroom carrying the awaited platter of steaming dumplings. One corner of Jin's mouth turned up warmly.

"Thank you, Fuu-chan," he quietly appreciated before beginning on his breakfast. Fuu curled up next to him. The samurai took a short glance in her direction, a tender expression on his face. "There's supposed to be enough for both of us, silly. Don't eat it all!" his wife teased, as Jin was barely through the first dumpling on his kebab. Her hand darted to the platter and came away with a succulent branch of the fried treat. Instead of breathing it in and taking three more, as was her custom, Fuu poked it with a small, perfectly manicured finger. "Do these seem well-cooked to you?" she asked with trepidation. "They taste fine," her other half replied. Fuu shrugged, yet still refused to eat her kebab. Instead, she laid it in her lap as her eyes wandered about the spartan bedroom. It was entirely empty, except for the bed and a small vase of exotic orchids on a simple nightstand next to her side of the bed.

Jin finished his first kebab, raked his fingers through his yet untied hair, and carefully perched his lenses on his nose. After pushing them up to their proper position, he began a second kebab. Halfway through, he saw out of the corner of his left eye Fuu's untouched breakfast treat stand out starkly from her white shift nightgown. Lowering his own kebab, Jin's eyebrows knitted together in concern. The samurai plinked his breakfast back on the platter.

"What's the matter?" Jin questioned evenly. Fuu sighed and bit her lip. A slim finger traced its way around her elbow, before his hand squeezed it gently. "Fuu…" he began in an attempt to reassure her.

"Uh… Jin…" Her face flushed, suddenly flustered and near tears. "I… I'm really scared," the young woman managed. Her husband's eyes fixed upon her. His ebony gaze was worried, with a touch of what could be construed as his own fear, hidden far within. Silently and deftly moving the breakfast platter, Jin shifted closer to Fuu, placing an arm around her shoulders. His hold was strong yet tender. He chastely kissed the shy strands of chestnut near her ear, and she could feel his breath warm her cheek.

"Tell me, Fuu. I'm here," Jin comforted in a voice that was barely a whisper. Fuu nodded. However, she remained silent, as though gathering together her thoughts to finally release them. The dark-haired samurai removed his glasses and placed them on a small shelf above their headboard. He nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder, then lifted his head to piercingly connect with his wife's eyes. Fuu bit her lip again, this time with anticipation.

"Jin… I am… with child," she hesitantly revealed.


	3. Reactions

Jin's dark eyes widened with surprise, and his lips parted slightly as though to say something. They quickly closed again as he stared at her. She didn't seem to have anything more to say. Her eyes fluttered from his face to his hand on her shoulder, then nervously to her side and back to his face again. Jin breathed heavily and took a moment to think. A child – this was very important, and something for which he'd need to prepare. Much work would be needed to earn the funds to support their new family of three. His eyes wandered the white walls and dark furniture. This pause was too much for Fuu, who up until this point had waited absorbedly for his response. 

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? Are you happy or disappointed? Ha…have you wanted a child or n…not?" Her voice broke. Jin's eyes snapped back to Fuu's, which brimmed with tears. Surprise returned to his face at this sudden outburst of emotion. The young woman threw her dango kebab toward the plate and missed, causing the entire plate to clatter to the floor. Jin's eyes never left Fuu's face. She now sobbed uncontrollably. Her fists balled up and flew at him. Instead of easily dodging, Jin sat and took a few empassioned blows before catching her wrists.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Say something, Jin… Say something… I… hate… you!" She blurted throughout her attack, breaking up again into body-wracking sobs as her fists were stilled.

"Fuu… I love you," her husband replied, folding her forearms into his chest as he reached his own around her back, embracing her tightly. He held one of his hands by the wrist, locking her in. Fuu's small body continued to shake with her crying as he continued.

"I'm very pleased to have a child, and even more so that you will be this child's mother." Unlocking his hands, Jin moved one up slowly so as not to startle Fuu. Tucking his thumb under the trim of her kimono, he pulled it over to reveal more of her pale shoulder. Jin pressed his lips chastely at the base of her neck, then kissed that place again, this time a bit deeper. He softly trailed kisses up the side of her throat and kissed her cheek.

"Are you all right?" Jin asked tenderly. Fuu nodded weakly, worn out from the ordeal. She was finally comforted, her sobs growing further and further apart and quickly losing their intensity. Fuu sighed an apology. She was glad he was the type to wait for an answer instead of impetuously taking action. Jin loosened his hold around her as he took full possession of Fuu's lips. They kissed again and again until they were completely breathless. Fuu was the first to pull her face away.

"I'm so happy that you wanted this…because I've wanted this for a very long time," she turned herself around inside the boundary of Jin's arms and wiggled down into his lap. Fuu's head was tucked right underneath his chin now, and she smiled sweetly as she felt the hum of his voice.

"Of course I wanted this. No one can nurture like you do, Fuu. Though, I'll have to work more to support our new addition." Jin looked down at his wife's face, waiting for her probable reaction of disapproval.

"You'll have to work more? What sort of a nurturing wife would I be if I didn't feed my hardworking husband breakfast?" Fuu's eyes were teasing, and Jin knew it. The two peered over the edge of the bed at the heaping mass of defeated dango and kebabs spread out on the floor. The plate had landed face up, pathetically empty.

"Tell you what. If you clean that up, I'll cook some more!" Fuu popped up off the bed and darted into the kitchen. Jin smiled, shaking his head. Fuu would need to move a bit more carefully in her new situation. She was merely too excited at the moment to realize.


	4. Hunger Pains

The dark clouds hovered in the still early morning outside the box windows of the simple home. "I'm leaving now," came a soft masculine voice, barely above a whisper. "Er..Okay," Fuu muttered back, clearly still asleep. Jin pressed his lips to her forehead once again, then silently glided out the bedroom door, closing it behind him. The young woman stirred slightly, then went limp again with sleep. Her chestnut-colored hair was splayed out behind her head, a delightfully brunette halo forming a motherly angel figure on white linen sheets. Fuu rolled over lazily, flopping an arm over Jin's side of the bed, only to smack an empty pillow. Once again, she was alone in the house, and there was nothing worthy of waking up. 

Behind Fuu's eyelids, all was dark. Completely black, save for a couple of red streaks of sunlight. She lay there for an hour or two, peacefully resting. Her peace was soon to be broken. There was the sound of sudden, obnoxious scratching. The sound moved around in the outer rooms for a few minutes as though searching for something. Faintly, the bedroom door could be heard hitting the lintel post again. Was it Jin? Did he forget something from home? Then the scratching returned. Metal and wood floor slats growled in a noisy argument. Surely Jin hadn't returned to drag his sword along the ground. The scratches raised themselves up from the floor and now sounded as though they were crawling up the wall, fading in volume. The heavy powers of sleep struck Fuu for a deep moment, then she roused fully. The splash of red near the floor and a mass of unruly dark brown hair in her line of vision seemed like pieces of a nightmare.

"Who are you? W-what are you doing in my house?" Fuu shrieked as she sat up immediately, clutching her bedsheets around herself for added modesty. There was Mugen, doing a handstand against the wall in her room. His lean, inverted face cocked to one side and his eyes narrowed. Easily righting himself, Mugen turned and grinned. He then plopped on the bed as close to Fuu as he could get.

"Heya, sweetheart," he purred, grabbing Fuu's chin for a closer look at his conquest. All the color quickly drained from his face. "What the hell – Fuu?" Disbelief overtook his features, and his mouth gaped open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is my _house_, idiot. The better question would be what are _you_ doing here?" Fuu shook her face out of his grip, at once shocked and irritated. Mugen – how did he get out here? What were the chances of him barging in… and just after Jin had left for the day?

"I was hungry. I haven't had any food in two days, and it's sure as hell easier to nick food from houses than stores. Show 'em a blade to prove you ain't shittin' around, and the fools turn over everything they got," Mugen chuckled. He patted the handle of his sword and grinned. Fuu sighed. Mugen hadn't changed a bit, taking his criminal habits on the road, as usual. The man had felony written all over him. Prison tattoo bands around his wrists and ankles, unwashed hair, scruffy 5 o'clock shadow, and deeply tanned skin from years on the run showed to be none worse for the wear. Mugen was exceedingly resilient, considering all he'd been through.

"Well, you could've just said so. I'll make you something. I haven't had breakfast yet, anyway," the young woman offered casually. It was almost bizarre how easily she had brushed off his story. How many poor housewives had he pulled his blade on? How many had he killed? Her lip trembled for a moment. Shaking the idea out of her head, Fuu tried to return to the journey in her mind. When the three of them were out, searching the land for the sunflower samurai, she wouldn't have given such an idea a second thought. But now, pregnant, alone… somehow fear pierced her.

"Yo, what's taking so long?" The monkey-faced man slapped the back of her head. Mugen's earthy eyes went dull as his stomach roared and grumbled. "Told ya I was hungry. C'mon, Fuu." He was a desperate man, but a pregnant woman is a woman not to be rushed. Fuu blinked hard. Mugen was shaking her by the shoulders. "Are you even _listening_? Hell, I'm going to get it myself in a minute."

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses. I need to change, so you need to leave this room." The firm tone of voice and set jaw meant business.

"What, now?" Mugen's face was incredulous.

"_Right_ now." Fuu was glaring murderously by this point.

"…And if I don't want to?" The gambler decided to press his luck.

"Then I guess you'll have to figure out breakfast by yourself, pervert." Mugen sighed and headed for the door. Might as well let her win, he figured. She was already in a weird enough mood for his taste.

Fuu carefully checked Mugen's exit to make sure it was closed and all the windows, just in case. Her heart was racing as she pulled off her nightgown. This was entirely surreal, seeing him in her bedroom. Wasn't she just mentioning him to Jin? She had been wondering where he had travelled to, how he had survived, if he managed. Mugen was frightening, she realized. Frightening in an addictive, thrilling way. Whirling through the room, Fuu managed to find her pink kimono and put it on. She folded it across her modest breasts, tying the obi carefully in place to secure the memories as they flooded back. All those ridiculous times Mugen was teasing her about her size in that area. Even Jin joined in, occasionally. He never said anything, but he always agreed. Fuu tried pushing them up. They'd have to be bigger soon, she supposed. There will be a child to feed, Fuu smiled to herself. A sword scabbard pounded on the door in frustration. Soon Fuu could hear the blade picking at the wood.

"You bitch! I'm starving! How long does it take to pull on whatever shit you wear?" Mugen whined. The door slid open.

"I'm finished getting dressed," the young woman announced coldly. Turning to close the door, she noticed several deep jags were cut from the outside. "Mugen! What did you do? Is this how you thank me for feeding you? Cutting chunks out of my bedroom door?!"

The punk's sword hilt hit the scabbard with a slight clink. Lone, estranged whiskers danced on Mugen's chin as he grinned again. "You haven't exactly fed me yet."

---

**A/N - Thanks to all for the support you've given me and this fanfic! Also, a great thank you to all Mugen/Fuu fans who have stuck it out until this chapter.** **I think Fuu touches each of the guys in a special way, thus the title "Tinged with Pink". More to come! R & R plz**


End file.
